Litteras, quas proxime
by RinaChinen19
Summary: Layton receives an expected letter from Luke. The contents leave him crying alone in his room unable to believe the truth that lies within that one letter. R&R Please!


"Professor…Is everything alright?" A voice form the door asked. I knew who it was. It was Flora. "Yes, I'm alright." I lied "Can you leave me for a moment dear?" I asked her "Okay, call me if you need anything" With that she left.

I never had any intention of lying to her, I just couldn't tell her about my current state.

_Flashback:_

"_Professor, There's a letter from Luke!" Flora yelled from downstairs. I went down and she handed me the letter. I thanked her and retreated to my room. I began reading the letter._

_**Dear Professor,  
Good day Professor! There's a lot I have to tell you in my letter! I want you to know that I made lots of friends here, I had an encounter with a bully though BUT as you told me I remained a gentleman and I didn't let myself to get intimidated. When they start getting violent I fight them using those fencing skills you taught me before. I miss being with you and Flora, it isn't that fun here compared to there. When I used to be there, we had millions of great adventures. Remember when we first met Flora? St. Mystere was indeed a mysterious place. I remember when you saved me from the Ferris wheel! Honestly, I thought I was going to die! Speaking of Flora how's her cooking? Did it get better since the last time I was there? I hope so. I also remember the time we…..**_

_Luke went on and on about our adventures together. That boy was really a handful.. I chuckled to myself._

_**Anyway Professor, I m not sure how you'll react but... The truth is….I'm already dead. **_

_He's dead? HOW CAN THAT BE? I felt my hands shake in fear. _

_**I actually am writing this before I die…Turns out I had leukemia and the doctors told me that they can't cure me. I decided to spend my last moments writing to you, I told my mom to send this to you when I'm already dead. I'm really sorry I can't visit you this spring like I promised Professor. I was looking forward to it too. When I first found out about my condition I was really was scared, I didn't know what to do. I decided to keep it a secret from you. I didn't want you to worry. When I was at the hospital my mom would stay every waking minute with me. My dad would come and visit me every day. My friends also visited me, they all said that it was going to be alright but deep inside I know they were lying. I mean it was obvious I was going to die, and no one can do anything about it. I quietly accepted that. **_

_I noticed that there were dried tears on the letter. He must have been crying while writing me this letter..Luke…_

_**Anyway I wanted you to know that I enjoyed every moment that I was with you! I never regretted telling people that I was the number one apprentice of the Great Professor Layton. I liked being with you Professor, you were like the dad I've always wanted. Of course I love Dad to but he almost never spends time with me. Before I end this letter I have a final riddle for you, knowing you I know you'll solve this. I attached it with the letter.**_

_**Well that's it…Good-bye Professor…See you!**_

_**You number one apprentice,**_

_**Luke**_

_End of Flashback_

I called up Clark after reading that letter. He told me it was true Luke was dead. He told me that they were going to have a funeral for him. They told me where and where it will be held. I was devastated at the news..I was crying and crying. Later on I would have to tell Flora, but before I could I have to be ready. It was hard to accept the fact that Luke had died and I could do nothing, like what happened with Claire. WHY? Why was everyone I love die? I slammed my fist on the table. A piece of paper fell from the table. I picked it up...it was the riddle Luke was talking about.

I disappear when there is sorrow  
But I cannot be gone forever  
I am always by your side  
To call me you only need to smile  
What am I?

I smiled..Luke wouldn't want me to be sad like this..Looks like he's telling me not to cry, he's telling me to find….happiness…

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
